vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Trick and Treat
Canción lanzada para halloween, se trata de Rin y Len atraen niños diciendoles que si los siguen serán felices para siempre, cuando en realidad quieren quedarse con sus cuerpos. Letra en Kanji 深い深い　霧の中　妖艶に響く声 おいでおいで　この森のもっと奥深くまで 早く早く　急ぎ足で出来るだけ近くに おいでおいで　さぁ愉しい 遊戯（あそび）を始めよう シナモンスティックは魔法のステッキ ひとふりするだけでシロップが増える 苦ささえ忘れて　甘い夢の中 天蓋に護られて 眠りに堕ちる 幻想の催眠に溺れたままで良い 目隠しを外しちゃ面白くないでしょ 足元ご注意　その手は僕が引くから その身を今すぐに 委ねなさい　さぁ いつからか疑念の刃が見え隠れする 愛という免罪符などは存在しないと 目隠しの隙間から覗き見たランタンが 映し出した影に思わず 身の毛がよだった おやおや悪い子　もうお目覚めですか？ 目隠しが解けたなら　盲目にしようか？ ほらほら笑いなさい　可愛いお顔で 毛皮をまた被って 芝居に戻る 「……ねぇ、ちょうだい？」 どうしたのそんな目で　身体を震わせて 温かいミルクでもてなして欲しいの？ さぁ中にお入り　ここはとても温かい 見返りはポケットの中身でいいから ちょうだい　早く早く ねぇほら　今すぐに 二者択一の原則をかなぐり捨て まやかしでもてなして　甘い蜜を吸って ちょうだい　よこせ　ほら　今すぐに ちょうだい Letra en Romaji . Fukai fukai kimino naka youen ni hibiku koe Oide Oide kono morori no motto okufukaku made Hayaku Hayaku isugiashi de dekirukadake chikaku ni Oide Oide saa tanoshii aubi mo hajime you CINNAMON STICK wa mahou no STICK hitofuri suru dakede SYRUP ga fureru Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka Tergai ni mamurarete remui ni ochiru Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mamade ii Mekakushi wo hazushieha omoishiroku nai desho Ashimoto gachuui suno tewa boku ga hiku kara suru mi wo ima sugu ni yudane nasai saa Itsukara ka inen no yaiba ga miekakure suru ai toiu menaifu radu wa sonzai shinai to Mekakushi no sukima kara nozuki mita LANTERN ga Utsushii dashita kage ni omowazu minoke ga yodatta Oya Oya warui ka mou omazame desu ka mekakushi ga toketa nara moumuku ni shiyou ka Hora Hora warau nasai kawaii okau de Negawa wo mata kabutte shibai ni modoru Nee choudai?? Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete Atatakai MILK de motenashite hosii no Saa naka ni ohairi kuku wa totemoatatakai Mikaeri wa POKET no nakami de ii kara Chou dai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni Nishata kuitsu no gensuku wo kanagurisute mayakashi de muterashite amai mitsu wo sutte Chou dau yokose hora ima sugu ni Choudai... Letra en Español . Se esconde, se esconde En la profunda niebla Una voz que hace enloquecer No dudes, no dudes Y en las entrañas de este Interminable bosque adéntrate De prisa, de prisa Si no te apuras te arrepentirás De perder la ocasión No dudes, no dudes Acércate sin miedo Que se acerca ya la diversión Una fragancia acanelada Te comenzara a invadir Y el fingir estar en soledad Tu miel en hiel transformara La amargura debes olvidar Y con dulzura delirar Los muros de este sueño sin final Te cuidaran si duermes La ilusión hipnótica Tarde o temprano te ahogara Pero no es algo divertido Si ojos vendados no estas Donde camines ten cuidado por que mis manos te van a rozar Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies Que tu cuerpo me darás Oculta de dudas Durante un tiempo Se hizo insospechable La única verdad Fueron mudas citas Donde el pecado Tan bajo cayo que Amor se hizo llamar La luz fue vista Por unos ojos traicioneros Prófugos de oscuridad Ni en sombras presentía Cuan peligrosamente Se esta acercando a su final Mi chico malo ¿Cómo es que te has llegado a despertar? Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta Nosotros los vamos a vendar Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa No nos vuelvas a preocupar Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez Regresa al escenario. . . Oyee me lo das??? ¿Por qué tiembla así tu cuerpo y tu mirada se perdió otra vez? Dime si tú te atreverías De mi leche tibia beber Ven aquí dentro que Este cuarto esta muy Caliente a más no poder Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos Para tu fianza bastara Dame la dicha de tenerte Ahora mismo sin poder huir No tienes otra alternativa Es cosa de vivir o morir La empalagosa miel que emana Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser Dame el permiso de tenerte Sin poder huir Dame el Placer... Galería de Imágenes trick and treat00.jpg trick and treat01.jpg trick and treat02.jpg trick and treat03.jpg trick and treat04.jpg trick and treat05.jpg trick and treat06.jpg trick and treat07.jpg trick and treat08.png trick and treat09.jpg Rin y Len Kagamine (Trick & Treat).png trick and treat10.jpg|''Cosplay de Rin & Len en Trick and Treat'' trick and treat11.jpg|''Cosplay de Len en Trick or Treat'' trick and treat12.jpg|''Cosplay de Rin en Trick and Treat'' Categoría:OSTER-Project Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Duos Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Kanji Categoría:2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama